


affinity

by ewphoria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Park Max, Park Woojin is Whipped, Stranger to Friends, because i love him more than 2park, college students procrastinating, i guess, i only love max, ill add more characters later im tired, jk i hate them, park jihoon is whipped, tea is superior, theyre dumb, youngdonghwi are side characters :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewphoria/pseuds/ewphoria
Summary: There was a guy holding a puppy on his arms in front of his door.(In which Jihoon losing his keys and staying at Woojin's while it rains seems to be the perfect opportunity for both of them to get to know each other.)





	1. see you laugh

It came as a surprise even to himself. 

 

Because he spent the morning cleaning the stairs, since the wind from last night brought thousands of dead leaves and in the next second the wind became rain. It was a mess, and he has never regretted living in the bottom floor of the apartment like this before. But he and the lady next door made sure to clean it all in the morning. He had to postpone loads of paperwork for that, fortunately classes were suspended due to the weather. And it wasn't worth it at all because as soon as they were done, it started raining again. However, the moment he laid his eyes on the smiley guy holding a puppy on his arms, he didn't care anymore.

 

He didn't care anymore about the stains of mud on the floor that were probably (definitely) caused by the boy in front of his door. He didn't care about the hours he spent mapping the floor and the stairs. He didn't care about the amount of work that was waiting for him in the other side of the door. He didn't care about the essay he had to finish for that week.

 

Because he didn't remember any of that: there was a guy holding a puppy on his arms in front of him. Asking him if he could stay for a bit. "I lost my key and Jisung said he was gonna look for another one but I have to wait and it's raining pretty hard again and I didn't bring an umbrella." The guy smiled widely, nervously. "I know we barely know each other but you're actually the only one I've talked with from all the people here. And, um, yeah. I don't know."

 

What Woojin did remember was that the guy in front of him was his neighbour, from the second floor, and also a same-year student in his college. Park Jihoon.

 

It was surprising that he didn't frown at him for dirtying the floor and the stairs, he didn't even call him out for that. But it was even more surprising that he didn't faint the moment he opened the door and revealed the figure of Jihoon- the guy he has been trying to get close with since he first saw him arriving at school looking like some nowaday celebrity. If his friends knew, they would never shut up about it, specially his best friend, Lee Daehwi. Meanwhile Donghyun would tease him non stop and Youngmin would just encourage him to embarrass himself.

 

It's surprising how Jihoon's frozen-looking and violet smile widens and his eyes lighten when Woojin says "Of course, come in," and "Do you want tea? Coffee? Chocolate? You must be freezing." Woojin did know it was possible to be this cute.

 

(Jihoon knew he was freezing, he could already see himself dealing with a runny nose the next day, but he didn't think he really was when even if the sun was hiding behind the dark clouds, exploding in an intense rain, his cheeks got hot and he suddenly felt warm inside. As if only those words —tea, coffee, chocolate,— could stop his body from shivering.)

 

Woojin thinks the reddening of the younger's cheeks is caused by the sudden cold weather and doesn't waste a minute to rush him in. "He— she? can come too." He smiled and signaled the puppy in Jihoon's arms. To which the latter laughs.

 

"He. And tea is okay. Thank you."

 

They sit on the living room's floor, hands glued to the warmth of the hot cup of tea, after Woojin hung Jihoon's jacket to dry on a chair in front of the heater and handed the boy some towels. The puppy, who Woojin knows now it's called Max, curled up to his feet. "He likes you." Jihoon said softly.

 

"I guess so."

 

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

 

"Yeah. I didn't know you had a pet, by the way."

 

"Well I never see you outside besides of going to school." They both laughed. "I adopted him a week ago . He almost got ran over and was left behind, I couldn't do the same. He's a nice guy." Jihoon reached to pet the puppy's head. "Aren't you the best boy ever? Huh?"

 

Woojin smiled fondly at the image in front of him.

 

And it doesn't matter how much stuff they both have yet to finish for school since finals are coming. It doesn't matter how hard it's raining outside. Essays, dirty shoes and lost keys have been long forgotten.

 

"Look, he may still be a baby but I've taught him a few tricks. Max, do your speciality. No, no, don't look at me, do it! Come on buddy, you can do it!" 

 

"I don't think he knows what are you talking about."

 

"Ah, I don't know why he isn't doing anything."

 

"Are you sure you taught him well?"

 

"I did! He may be tired from going out today."

 

"Or maybe you're a bad teacher."

 

"I am an actually good teacher! He's just tired!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

 

"Come on, is not like you could do it better."

 

"I totally could."

 

"Didn't you just told me you lost your puppy playing hide and seek in the park?"

 

"That was ten years ago!"

 

What does matter is how the mood lights up every time Jihoon laughs. And it makes the younger feel relaxed. He confirms Jihoon is not the closed off person he thought he was. Or maybe they just clicked that well? What does matter is that Jihoon didn't throw him weird looks nor 'are you okay?' unironically. Jihoon didn't question his questionable behavior, not even once. If Woojin has something dumb to say, Jihoon has something even dumber, and vice versa. What does matter is the fluttering of thousands of butterflies in his stomach. The tips of his ears reddening. His smile growing bigger every second. And the feeling that he hasn't felt this good and at home in a long time.

 

The stress from exams and college and the weather and bills and just this whole adult life spectrum he's still new to faded, at least, for the few minutes Jihoon was in his house, sitting on the floor right next to him.

 

Last time his stomach hurt this much wasn't because he laughed for five minutes straight.

 

"Oh my god you're so stupid."

 

The older stared blankly at Woojin. "Are you done yet?"

 

"I'll never get over this, oh my god, I can't believe you flirted with Mr. Kim thinking he was a student."

 

"I should have stayed quiet."

 

"Okay… Okay, I think I'm done now."

 

"About time…"

 

"I just have a question. How did you not get in trouble?"

 

"I mean, Mr. Kim is nice, he even thanked me."

 

"Now that's being lucky. I've been dealing with Mrs. Son since last year and I did literally nothing."

 

"Oh, she kicked you out of class two weeks ago, right? Why did she do that, like, who even kicks someone out of class in college?"

 

"Exactly! I still don't know what's her problem with me."

 

"Maybe you did something stupid without knowing? Why would Mrs. Son hate you for no reason..."

 

"I swear I did nothing! I just breathed!" 

 

Jihoon laughed. "Yeah, sure." His phone screen lighted up showing a notification of an incoming call. "Sorry." He excused himself and picked it up. "It's Jisung, he found a key. He's waiting outside so..."

 

Woojin's face fell. "Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well…"

 

The older stood up, smiling and holding Max as well as his now dryed jacket. "Thanks for letting me in, me and Max. And for the tea."

 

"It was a pleasure to get to know you better, Park one." He walked him to the door.

 

"Same here, Park two. I guess I'll see you around?"

 

"Of course, see you."

 

Jihoon smiled for last time and walked out. Woojin was about to close the door and go back to bury himself in tons of books and his laptop, but he didn't move a muscle. Doubting, overthinking, biting his lower lip. The older boy was halfway the stairs when Woojin made up his mind (and calmed the rate of his heart) (and at least half of the butterflies in his stomach).

 

"Wait, Jihoon?" the guy turned around to face him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you wanna go out one of these days? Maybe have lunch and study for finals? Or we can just see how everything goes down because we don't understand half of what's written in our papers?"

 

Jihoon snorts at that.

 

"Yeah, let's do that. In that order. Tomorrow?"

 

"Tomorrow."

 

It came as a surprise even to himself how he managed to not let out a sigh of relief, instead, he gave the boy one of his biggest and brightest smiles. His snaggletooth coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, it rained a few days ago and i Had To 
> 
> \- PLEASE tell me if i worded something weirdly or if i was too repetitive with some words  
> \- i hate to 2park  
> \- i think this will have 2 chapters but not sure yet :/  
> \- the title is from [afinidad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Msna7UMVEeY) and chapter title is [verte reir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPHG4zyryII) by axel (just their names not their lyrics)!!  
> \- warning self promo send me smth criticism hate love @ [my writing tw acc](https://www.twitter.com/ewphorias) or [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/ewph) :D  
> \- help thats the summary for the first chap idk how to do this im a mess  
> \- thanks for reading!


	2. fall in love

The ticking of the clock in his mind didn't fail to make him nervous. But at the same time, according to his phone, it was stuck at 12:23 pm.   


  
  
  
It was going slower than he thought it would go, slower than any other day. It was even worse because he did absolutely nothing during the last hour— their literature teacher was answering questions about the finals. Answering questions that were already sent to every single student in the class via email.    
  


  
  
Woojin decided he couldn't stand any second more in there and left the class. Waiting on the stairs didn't sound any better, though.   


  
  
  
He sighed and took his phone out again. 12:24 pm. Six minutes more and Jihoon's class will finally end.   


  
  
  
His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out just to see a ' _dude can u stop_ ' message from his best friend. He frowned and was about to send a ' _????_ ' when Daehwi appeared beside him and kicked his leg "Can you stop?"    


  
  
  
"What?"   


  
  
  
"Stop that." He shook his hands in exasperation. "You keep sighing and taking your phone out. Do you want everyone to see how weird you can get?"   
  


  
  
"I—" Woojin took a look at his surrenders, a group of students turned around the moment they made eye contact. "Why would they care?"   
  
  


  
"Because you seem like you're about to shit on your pants or something."   
  


  
  
It was true, he wouldn't admit it out loud, though. The situation may or may not have gotten control over him. It was too embarrassing to admit. He decided to ignore the younger boy, this was a nice time to tell his best friend about his plans for today, so, he let a smirk out. Daehwi just frowned and waited for him to speak, already used to Woojin doing weird things thinking no one would notice. "You know Jihoon?"   
  
  


  
"Park Jihoon?"   
  


  
  
"Yes, Park Jihoon."   
  
  


  
"I think I even know which are the hoodies he wears the most by now."  
  


"I don't talk about him that much? But not the point. I'm going to have lunch with him and then study for finals."   
  


  
  
Daehwi gasped and got closer to him to whisper. "What? You? And Jihoon? You? As in a date date? With Park Jihoon? Makes sense you're acting like this."   


  
  
  
"It's not a date date. It's a lunch and study date." It wasn't a date date— as they used to call real dates in which both people like each other and do disgusting stuff like sending heart eyes and holding hands ("disgusting" Woojin would say while also thinking it must feel nice), Woojin thought about it for almost an hour after Jihoon left. He repeated the words they said five times just to make sure, and that's what it was: he was meeting Jihoon to have lunch and study for finals. If his mind created thousands of sceneries in which they both fell in love, got married and took care of Max together, no one had to know it. "And yeah, me. Am I that ugly?"   
  
  


  
"Nah, you're fine. But I mean, since when are you two friends? Last time I checked you were happy because he replied to your hi."   
  
  


  
"We aren't friends. Yet. I think? And oh dear Lee Daehwi, things happened."   
  


  
  
"Why am I not updated in your love life, I'm your best friend!"   


  
  
  
"Shut up this was just yesterday, I didn't have time."   


  
  
  
"You barely know each other and are already having 'lunch and study dates'? Something's fishy…"   
  


  
  
"No, it's not."   


  
  
  
"Yes, it is."   


  
  
  
"Woojin? Uhm, hi, sorry if I was interrupting something?"   
  


  
  
The boy almost jumped at the third voice coming from behind him. The sudden panic on his face was all Daehwi needed to know that that was the part he left them both alone. "Hi, Jihoon! Nothing important, don't worry. I need to go home. And Woojin? Good luck with, uh, you know!" He waved at them as he made his way to the exit of the building.    
  
  


  
"Yeah, uh, don't mind him."  
  


 

Jihoon was in front of him looking as pretty as ever. He had the kind of shy smile on his face that made his cheeks look really cute and _boopables_.   
  


  
  
"Okay? Are you ready to go?"   
  


  
  
"Yup. So what are we having for lunch?"   


  
  
  
"Didn't _you_ invite _me_?"   


  
  
  
"Well, yes, but shouldn't we decide together? I'm not gonna make you eat something you don't like…"   
  


  
  
"Wow, get you a man like Park Woojin." Jihoon whistled. "But I'm okay with whatever it is."   
  


  
  
"...You're okay with pizza, then?"   


  
  
  
-

  
  
  
  
It didn't went as expected.  
  
  


  
"What do you mean by saying you want pineapples on the pizza?"   


  
  
  
"Excuse me?"   


  
  
  
"Pineapples on pizza? Really, Jihoon?"   
  
  
  
"Yes? Don't tell me you don't like pineapples on pizza…"   
  
  
  
"Who even likes that?"   
  


  
  
"Huh? People with taste?"   


  
  
  
"Taste? You call... that... taste?"   


  
  
  
"Oh my god, Woojin. I thought you knew better…"   


  
  
  
"Says the dumb bitch who eats pizza with pineapples on."   
  


  
  
"You don't know what's good, Woojin."   
  


  
  
"You wanna know what's good?"   
  


  
  
"What?"   
  
  


  
"Salami on pizza."   
  
  


  
"Okay… Not gonna lie, you made some points there."   
  
  


  
"It's good to know you have some taste after all."   
  
  


  
"Uh, guys? May I take your order now?"   
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, my friend over here isn't living life as its finest, but we want a pizza with salami on. Thank you."   
  


  
  
Woojin was expecting it to be quiet, it was their second day of whatever they were, after all. And since he didn't even know if Jihoon was totally comfortable with him, he was expecting the usual: agree on something to order, eat, talk a little. A calm, quiet and nice lunch date that could get them closer to each other. It would be more than enough and he would be eternally thankful. He realized it was better this way. Bickering, laughing, threatening each other. It was funnier and as every minute passed, Jihoon lighted the candles of hope Woojin was trying to protect. Hoping they could at least be friends.     


  
  
  
"Don't dare to pay all by yourself." Jihoon, who was returning from the bathroom stated with look on his face that said something between the lines of 'we will pay together or else I'll eat your family members in front of you.' The ended up splitting the bill. "I don't like being treated that much." Jihoon said once they were out. "If we're going to eat then every person should contribute in something, don't you think?"  


  
  
  
"I agree." Woojin replied nodding.   
  
  
  
  
Keeping his feelings out of 'this' wasn't easy. His heart skipped a beat or two every time Jihoon smiled at him, every time he made him laugh, and in their way out when the older boy clinged to his arm like a kid trying to get their parent's attention. Jihoon had no idea he was gonna be the end of him, Woojin thought.   


  
  
  
He wasn't complaining, he couldn't complain, not when he waited so long and tried so hard to get the other's attention. But his sanity just wanted to take out of nowhere a banner with a 'REST' written on it and hang it on his front door so Park Jihoon could see what he does to him.   


  
  
  
"Hi Max, did you miss me?" Woojin said to the puppy as he entered Jihoon's living-room. "Yeah, I missed you too, baby."   


  
  
  
"You guys are cute but we need to get something done before it's too late and we end up on the next step."   
  


  
  
Woojin discovered that Jihoon, just as himself, was good at reading comprehension, he was good at understanding complex texts and he had an extensive vocabulary and a lot of ideas when it came to help him correct his essay.   
  


  
  
Woojin could only wish and pray Jihoon boy wasn't good at reading expressions, or else, he would find himself in a lot of trouble given the mess of feelings he was.   
  
  
  


Or else, the sparkle on his eyes and the soft smile on his lips that he had when Jihoon raised his head and catched him staring at him would have said to him a lot more than what the younger tried to said on his essay.    


 

  
"Stop doing that." Jihoon said laughing softly.

  
  
  
Woojin's eyes went to any other part of the room that wasn't Jihoon too fast he almost cursed at himself for doing stupid things. He took the risk anyway. "What?"   
  


  
  
"Zoning out, dumbass. We can give up studying in half an hour, I really need to finish this page by tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
And when they said goodbye, after he hugged Max tightly and made sure he had all his stuff in his bag, Jihoon punched his shoulder and stared at him with a smirk on, he got closer to his face and Woojin noticed a slight blush coming to the other's cheeks. He clenched his fists. "If this is a plan you made to take Max from me I'll kick your ass, Park Woojin, you will never be able to walk like a normal person again," only to laugh loudly afterwards.   
  


 

Woojin looked at the floor. He didn't notice Max playing on his feet.   
  
  


-

 

 

In the next day, they had lunch on their own. Woojin wasn't sure of asking him to go out again— two days in a row. He didn't want Jihoon to feel suffocated by his constant presence in such short time, it wouldn't work out if he did it like that.    


  
  
  
And that's why his heart forgot how to function and he felt his braincells running in every direction possible, not knowing what to do, when he received a message from Jihoon inviting him to have a study session with him, because he missed his 'annoying ass,' adding a sad face at the end of the text.    


  
  
  
Woojin Jihoon was being really annoying talking to him like that. Completely unaware of the effects it could cause.   


  
  
  
"You came faster than the delivery guy, wow."   


  
  
  
"Shut up. I only came here so you wouldn't miss me so bad."   


  
  
  
"Oh, that's so kind of you, Woojin!"   
  
  


 

-

 

  
  
It was all Woojin could have asked for before. Maybe even better: what was supposed to be a 'lunch plus study date', a one-day thing, ended up in them going out everyday for the rest of the week. Until they decided it was a good idea to just keep studying together.   
  
  
  


Woojin was in love with the image of Park Jihoon that he created in his mind based on the few things he knew about the guy. And he was aware of that, which made him afraid reality would hit him hard. But in the time being, both guys learned a lot about each other. He learned that Jihoon gives hugs when he's joking around, he would be throwing punches at him but pulling him in a tight hug the second after.  He liked playing games in the dark of his room and sometimes he would call Woojin over to 'kick his ass'. He also learned that Jihoon wasn't from the city, he moved there so he could study in their college and Jisung was somewhat taking care of him.  
  
  


It was so, so nice to be around Jihoon, he asked himself why he didn't try it before.    
  


 

Oh, right. Because he limited himself to greet him only.

 

 

-

 

  
  
  
("I'm happy we're friends, Wooj." Jihoon said in one of their breaks while cracking his neck. He looked so tired and stressed the younger almost didn't pay attention to what he was saying. "You're really nice and you don't treat me like a loser." He continued.    


  
  
  
Woojin laughed. "That's because we're both loser."   
  


  
  
"You're right. You're right. But I mean, I would have already lose my mind over this. Thank you man."   
  
  


  
He smiled softly at the sudden confession. "I guess I can relate." Jihoon looked at him curiously. "Sometimes is just so hard. My best friend isn't in the same major as me. My others friends already graduated. And I'm not that good at making friends. So it's really good to be with you."    
  
  


  
"If you ever feel like that you can always come to me, Park two."   
  
  


  
"I'll do it, Park one, as long as you do it too."   
  
  


  
The pair cringed at themselves and opted for napping the rest of the afternoon.)   
  
  


 

-

 

  
  
"You want me to do what now?" The face Woojin was making made Donghyun roll his eyes.   
  


 

Woojin started thinking that voicing his doubts out loud to his best friend was making him lose his mind.   
  


  
  
"Flirt." The older repeated simply while typing something on his laptop. "Just random compliment him. Let your thoughts out. Make him fall in love." Donghyun smiled widely and his eyes did a thing that Woojin interpreted as the other boy being ready to see him embarrass himself.    
  


 

  
It sure was making Kim Donghyun lose his mind if suddenly he was telling him to do things like… that. But yeah, he totally could do it. He totally could make Park Jihoon fall in love with him.   
  
  


 

-

  
  
  
  
He couldn't.  
  
  
  


Around a week before finals, Woojin and Jihoon found themselves under the ceiling of the younger's dark living room. Warm blankets and soft pillows everywhere. Empty snacks bags, cola cans, notebooks.  It was a fresh calm night of winter.   
  


  
  
"Wooj?" Jihoon whispered carefully breaking the silence, as if trying to not wake up the younger. He didn't: Woojin hummed in response, sleepy and about to pass out any moment soon but somewhat still awake.   
  


  
  
"Do you like anyone?"    


  
  
  
The question echoed in the quiet room as well as in Woojin's mind. The younger felt his throat go dry and suddenly he was wide awake. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. Doubting if it was a good move to do. He didn't know what to do exactly. But decided it was better to be honest. "I… I do." He bit his bottom lip. "Why?"   
  
  


  
Jihoon laughed softly and stretched his arms above his head. "Just curious." He replied and made himself comfortable on the pile of blankets, he closed his eyes and Woojin understood he was going to sleep now, and he decided to try to do so too.   
  
  


  
He turned his back against Jihoon, his heart still beating fast and his hands slightly shaking.   
  
  
  


"Wooj," He heard the other guy say. "I like someone." Woojin kept quiet. "It's a boy. He's really nice to me. I think he likes me back. Do you think I should confess?"   
  
  


  
He took a moment to process the words said and his whole world felt like crashing in pieces falling over him when he decoded the meaning behind them. _I like someone. I like someone. I like someone_. His heart ached at the thought of Jihoon liking someone that wasn't him and he was afraid the boy would hear the sound of his heart breaking.   
  
  
  


He felt dizzy for some seconds, he wanted to throw up his feelings. He couldn't fake being asleep: Jihoon was opening up to him about something important- come on, it would have been really hypocritical of him to do that when he also talked about his crushes with his friends and asked for advice. And Jihoon was a friend who needed advice too.   
  
  


  
"You should." Woojin finally said, finding the other's hand under the covers and squeezing it to cheer him up. "You totally should."  
  
  
  
  


-

 

 

"Jihoon got a crush.." Was the first thing Woojin said when he arrived at Donghyun's house and saw the other two boys already there.   
  
  


  
They shared worried looks before going to where Woojin was standing at the entrance of the living room. Dongyun smiled. "The flirting thing worked out, then?"   
  
  


  
"Dongie," Woojin started, sighing and going straight to Donghyun's room to lay on his bed. "He got a crush on some other guy. I didn't even get to make a move!"   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a month later..... sorry i panicked jdjdjsj 
> 
> \- i made some minor changes in the first chap and i'll probably re-edit this because seems like i can't english :^/ also please PLEASE tell me if you think i worded something weirdly lol  
> \- i'll try to post the next and Final chap within next week sorry im a Loser  
> \- warning self promo send me smth criticism hate love @ [my writing tw acc](https://www.twitter.com/ewphorias) or [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/ewph) :D  
> \- also why does this show my TWO notes help me fix it :/


	3. i want to say i like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance

The pale orange of the walls was making him sick, not a single poster or frame that could give them life, since they were painted a few days or so, he even thought about painting his frustrations and fears and  _ feelings _ on it. However, he didn't move a muscle, laying on Donghyun's bed, who was coming back from the kitchen with juice and four glasses to pour it in them. 

 

 

 

After Woojin dropped the bomb called Jihoon Got A Crush he dropped another one called I Think I May Be In Love With Him. The latter being a last-minute realization. The way he found it difficult to get some sleep that night (too busy thinking about the what if's and what could have been said or done) told him something. It told him that this feeling was too much alike the ones described in the fanfictions he read to get the courage to make something- anything possible between him and Jihoon. The other three guys immediately understood this wasn't other of his cries over a crush, it wasn't like they didn't expect it, anyways. Still, it took them by surprise and with no idea of what to do to help their dear friend. 

 

 

 

The room was quiet, even though there were four usually loud teenagers in it. No one dared to say a word. It was making him sick, the silence, the glares, the questions hanging on the air, the orange walls that were the same tone as the juice they were drinking because they couldn't stay still. Woojin couldn't either.

 

 

 

"Will anyone say anything or will we still like this?" The words came out of his mouth as if they were urging to do so. It made the other three boys startle.

 

 

 

"Okay." Donghyun placed the the glass on the floor." You have to stop overthinking." He said firmly, stressed already.   
  


 

 

Youngmin frowned. "He won't stop doing it just because you say so."   
  


 

 

"What else do you want me to say? I don't know what to do anymore, I'm sorry."   
  


 

 

"No one does but here we are."

 

 

Woojin snorted. "This is such a mess. Remind me to not fall in love. Ever again."

 

"Woojin," Youngmin started. "As we have been trying to tell you these past hour, it's okay to fall in love! Dumbass! It's not the end of the world!"    
  


 

 

"You were already whipped for him. It was so obvious this would happen. It's okay, man."

 

 

  
"It isn't when suddenly the person you're crushing on is crushing on someone else!"

 

 

 

It was so. So difficult for Woojin. Because all he could think lately was Jihoon, Jihoon and Jihoon and everything that made him be how he was. It was easier when the older wouldn't come to him every time he saw him around. When casual greeting were all he got. So that he didn't have to take care of how wide he was smiling and how much he was staring and the distance their faces were when they talked and how their arms brushed each other when they walked home side by side.    
  


 

 

"What are you gonna do."   
  


 

 

Woojin groaned. "I don't know. We didn't get to talk about it because I told him I was having lunch with you guys, so… yeah, we studied for some hours in the morning after waking up and then he left. I'm not ready to hear him talk about another guy."   
  


 

 

"Do you mean… you made us cancel our plans to hear you talk about… a guy?"   
  


 

 

"It's not like you had any, so."   
  


 

 

"I had scheduled a movie date with my bed and my laptop, thank you very much."   
  


 

 

"I think you shouldn't ignore him. Even if it hurts. You're like his only friend and he's gonna think you hate him."   
  


 

 

"Didn't you said some weeks ago that it was fine even if you both were only friends?"

 

 

 

He was happy with them being friends, of course he was, and he would never force Jihoon into an one-sided relationship or reciprocating his feelings, never. Still, the pain that the fact that he wasn't who Jihoon would daydream and dream about and like and maybe just maybe love wasn't him, hurt as if instead of oxygen he had acid in his lungs. Something like that. He couldn't explain it properly. All he could say was "I do, but it still hurts like a bitch."

 

 

 

"We can't fully guess how you feel," Youngmin said, "even if we know how hard it can be. But it's okay to be confused. Just do whatever you truly think is the best. As long as it won't hurt anyone it's okay."   
  


 

 

-   


 

 

 

  
Woojin knew exactly what to do, so he waited until monday arrived, and with monday, Jihoon and a bag full of notebooks and handouts that needed to be studied. 

 

 

 

The younger spent the whole saturday afternoon thinking how to approach the topic— what to say to make him know he could rant his feelings out to him.  
  


 

 

_ ("So how is he? Who is he?" _

 

_ "Since when do you know each other? Do I know him?" _

 

_ "When am I meeting my brother-in-low? Haha.") _

 

 

And the whole sunday accepting the fact that sometimes things just couldn't be as we expect them to be. Sadly.   
  


 

 

It was all in vain, though, because when Jihoon smiled at him, he forgot every scenario he imagined in order to choose the best one to recreate it in real life and meet his goals successfully. His goals: to not end the day crying on his pillow. Or crying just a little.

 

 

 

Rather than Woojin coming out with a dumb question or comment that would get the mood down and uncomfortable, Jihoon did the work all by himself.

 

 

 

"So, what do you think about me having a crush?"

 

 

 

Woojin almost choked on  _ nothing _ , not surprised at all at the other's way of getting straight to the point. It's Park Jihoon, and he knows Park Jihoon has as many braincells as him. But as much as he knew Park Jihoon, he couldn't understand what in earth made him think that would be a nice way of starting. He may have not thought at all. Yeah. That was a most likely thing to happen.

 

 

 

Enough of Park Jihoon slander, anyway. He had to think an answer— a good one that would lead the rest of the conversation fluently and naturally but most important: quickly, so in no time they would be done studying (or, well, trying to) and random chattering (not that random actually.)

 

 

 

"I think it's a good thing," Woojin fakes honesty. "My friends say being in love is beautiful." Youngmin's words.  _ Beautifully painful  _ . Woojin's own words.

 

 

 

Jihoon snorted. "Don't you like someone too, though? That's what you told me." His face was unreadable. He wouldn't look up the highlighted notes on the table. Woojin could tell Jihoon wasn't reading them. Couldn't tell why was staring at them pretending to study.

 

 

 

"I do." He responded.

 

 

 

"And who is that?"

 

 

 

"Ah, you don't know them. But he's really beautiful."

 

 

 

"I see."

 

 

 

"What about the guy you like? Do I know him?"

 

 

 

"He's a dumbass. The dumbest person ever. You probably do know him." The older boy finally raised his head and looked at him with an obviously fake smile on his lips and something indescifrable on his eyes that made him want to shit his pants.

 

 

 

That day, Jihoon left two hours earlier under the excuse of a headache. "I'll get some sleep before my head decides to explode."

 

 

 

"Take care."

 

 

 

"Will do."

 

 

 

Woojin noticed Jihoon, apparently, wasn't in the mood to talk to him when later that night he didn't get a response to his goodnight message, and when on the next day he went to his apartment to pick him up and go to school together but he had already left. And also when they made eye contact through the bunch of people making their way to the exit of the building. Jihoon just looked away and went out to disappear in the sea of dark haired students, making it impossible to be found.

 

 

 

The situation made a  _ click _ in Woojin's head that he didn't completely understand besides the Something Is Not Okay part. Sometimes, Woojin was a little too slow to get things straight at the first try, being this one one of those times. And as usual: he let it go. If something was bothering Jihoon, he was sure the older would tell him, and if he didn't want to tell him, he would respect his space and give him time. 

 

 

 

Worst part of all this was that he would have to study alone. He wasn't sure if he could 100% focus on his notes rather on the vibrations of his phone indicating another message that wasn't from Jihoon.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

By saturday night, Woojin could pretty confirm his suspicions: Jihoon was avoiding him. And he had proofs:

 

 

 

Jihoon hasn't replied nor send any message since their goodnight message on sunday night. This thought made Woojin feel bad, he got used to going to sleep after texting, and the fact that the other boy didn't seem like doing it again any time soon was devastating. (Daehwi would say he was exaggerating, Donghyun would say he was in love.)

 

 

 

Jihoon wasn't sparing a single nice look at him that could assure him he wasn't mad at him for some reason he still couldn't understand.  He wasn't looking at him, like, at all. He acted as if Woojin was invisible.

 

 

 

And lastly, every time Woojin tried to approach him, he would run away pretending he was in a rush (he never was, Woojin knew this for sure). It was also pointless to knock on his door unless you wanted to hear Max barking from inside.

 

 

 

Even though Woojin was the type to give people space to sort their thoughts or feelings or whatever on their own when they were clearly asking to be left alone for some time, this was different. He cared about Jihoon a lot and that was a fact, because he was a good friend he didn't want to let go. So, he proposed himself to try and help fix the mess he unawarely got involved in.  

 

 

 

That saturday night, after way too much thinking and before he fell asleep, he cursed himself for being stupid. Being stupid equals having a key to one of many locks in front of him without thinking it could work if he tried it.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Once study-time was over Woojin walked for a path he knew perfectly, he could walk with his eyes closed.    


 

 

  
He didn't, though. He looked at the grey clouds over him and allowed himself to feel as if he was in a music video with a sad ballad as background music, sung by his favorite soloist Kim Jaehwan. Just because. And in the music video that he was making up he would knock on the door, wait for a few seconds and the guy that messed up his thoughts and feelings would come out, look softly at him and embrace him in a hug, the best hug of his life.   
  


 

 

Except this wasn't Jihoon's door the one he was knocking on, but Jisung's.

 

 

 

If there was someone that could actually help him, beside his best friends, that would be Jisung. Of course, the owner of the apartments and also Jihoon's second father must know every movement.   
  


 

 

It's a well-known fact that Jisung and Jihoon were close to each other. Jihoon told him once that Jisung would always take care of him while he was far from his parents. Jisung was always like that with every person he met, anyway, he was always giving Woojin advice on different kind of stuff. 

 

 

 

Jisung always knew what to do.   
  


 

 

"Oh? Hi, Woojin ."   
  


 

 

"Hi, Jisung."   
  


 

 

He let him in and invited him to take a seat on the couch where he was watching some popular drama he couldn't recognize the name of.   
  


 

 

"How have you been?"   
  


 

 

"I've been better."   
  


 

 

The older turned all his attention to him. "Is everything okay? What's bothering you?"   
  


 

 

"It's about Jihoon. Have you seen him lately?"   
  


 

 

"Isn't he at his apartment?"   
  


 

 

"I think so? Or at least he was there when I passed by earlier."   
  


 

 

"So…?"   
  


 

 

"He isn't replying to my texts. Or talking to me, like, at all. It's been a week. I just wanna— I don't know, know why he won't talk to me. I'm not sure what to do anymore. You're close to him so I thought you could help me?"   
  


 

 

Jisung frowned and scratched his neck. Probably uncomfortable. And Woojin felt bad for putting him in such situation. Why should he even know about two teenagers' problems.    
  


 

 

"I see… You— just—" He sighed. "Let me talk to him. You didn't do anything, right?"   
  


 

 

"No? I don't think so."   
  


 

 

"Well, I trust you, Woojin. Jihoon is too important to me. Like a little brother, you know? But he can be somewhat stupid sometimes. Understand him, please."   
  


 

 

Woojin nodded and took that as a sign to leave him so he could communicate with Jihoon.   
  


 

 

"Thanks, Jisung."   
  


 

 

Jisung walked him to the door, but before letting him go, he patted his shoulder and said: "Woojin,  you're important to me too, so tell me and I'll kick his ass if he does something."   
  


 

 

-

 

 

 

It was at night— around 10pm when it finally rained. The grey clouds were darker now. And the sky was hiding as if it didn't want to be seen crying. Looking through the window, everything seemed so dark and cold, contrasting with the warmth of the living room and the comfy hoodie he was wearing.    
  


 

 

The loudness of the drips of water falling on the ground made him nervous. Woojin tried to entertain himself with videos of youtube explaining text types —for his exam the next day— he wasn't even paying attention to.    


 

 

  
Among the loudness of the drips of water falling on the ground, the youtube vide he was watching and his own thoughts, Woojin heard a knock on the door.    


 

 

  
And if it wasn't because of the amount of questions he had in mind, the  _ what if _ 's and the other hundred of scenarios he made up, he would have questioned why would someone be out there under the rain. Who would come to his door and for what. He didn't question it because he was too busy overthinking. But if he had, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten surprised when he found out Jihoon was at the other door.   
  


 

 

In that moment, one of his made-up scenario crossed his mind. In this one, Jihoon knocked on his door, and once he opened it, the older ran to his arms, kissed his cheek and told him he missed his stupid voice.    
  


 

 

Woojin was sure he wasn't in that made-up scenario when Jihoon spoke to him. "Won't you let me in?"   
  


 

 

He closed his eyes and opened them again. Jihoon was still there. It reminded him of that one day a month and some weeks ago. He would have laughed if it wasn't because a strange mix of fear and worry clouded his mind. He couldn't believe how much he missed the other's shy smile, and although his eyes were reddish, sadder than he has ever seen them, the opposite of the pretty sparkly eyes he's used to, he missed them too. "Yes." He finally said.   
  


 

 

They seated themselves on the couch, two feet away from each other. It was silent apart from the rain outside. They were almost holding their breaths until Jihoon let an "I missed you" out, in a small voice   
  


 

 

Woojin startled a little at his side. "You did?"   
  


 

 

Jihoon looked at him.   
  


 

 

"Of course I did, dumbass."    
  


 

 

That was the saddest  _ dumbass _ he has ever heard, and it left him even more confused. "So you aren't mad at me?"    
  


 

 

This was Jihoon's turn to frown. "What?"   
  


 

 

"Aren't you?"   
  


 

 

"Woojin, why would I be mad at you?"

 

 

  
"Are you kidding me? You stop talking to me, you avoid me, you act as if I don't exist at all, and you're surprised I thought you were mad at me?"

 

 

  
The older bit his lower lip, he knew there was no lie that could buy Woojin. "I can explain it. Just don't hate me for it."   
  


 

 

"I— okay?"   
  


 

 

Woojin noticed the change on his face, the doubt running through his eyes, and smiled at him, encouraging him to talk. And when Jihoon was about to do so, he broke in tears. Jihoon was crying so much he mirrored the rain. Woojin didn't know what do, frozen on his place, he tried to think what would his friends do. He patted Jihoon's head, and in response, Jihoon cried harder, face covered with the sleeves of his hoodie and head on his knees.    
  


 

 

The older tried his best to collect himself, he sat straight with his body turned around to face Woojin and wiped his tears away. He breathed in and out a few times until he looked directly at Woojin's expectant eyes. "It's about the boy I like."   
  


 

 

"Oh. Okay. I don't know what has that do you with all of this but okay. You know you can talk about him if you want. You know I— why are you crying again? Please don't. Did something bad happen? Did— did he do something to you? Just tell me his name, I’ll break his nose if he makes you cry."   
  


 

 

"Then you should break your own nose, asshole."    
  


 

 

"What? Oh, you’re right. I’m making you cry now, aren’t I?"   
  


 

 

"Oh my god, you’re so dumb."   
  


 

 

"What?"   
  


 

 

"It’s you!" Jihoon yelled.   
  


 

 

"I… don’t understand."   
  


 

 

The older boy looked at him in the eyes with his most serious expression despite the tears that were still running down his face. "It’s you, dumbass, the boy I like. It's you. I like you."

 

 

 

Woojin's eyes widened, because there was no fucking way this could be happening. But if it was happening, then he would say he liked him too. That he has liked him since a long time. The tremble of his hands told him that it was happening, but he managed to say a "Me?" only.

 

 

  
"Yes, who else would it be? Don't act as if you don't understand again."   
  


 

 

"Jihoon, are you kidding me?"   
  


 

 

"The fuck would I be kidding over something like this?"   
  


 

 

"I thought you liked some other boy, please, this must be the best day of my life."   
  


 

 

"What even?"   
  


 

 

"I like you too!”

 

 

 

He did it. He finally said it, and it felt so good to be able to do it. He couldn't stop smiling and his heart was about to explode in smaller hearts that would explode in even smaller hearts. His hands started shaking when the vague thought about what could happen next crossed his mind.   
  


 

 

"You like me but never said anything?"

 

 

 

Well.

 

 

 

"It's not like you did it, anyway. Even worse, you pretended I was invisible."

 

 

 

"I panicked, don't blame me."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eventually, Jihoon got to stop the crying and Woojin shutted down the hundred of thoughts running on his mind. Except for the good thoughts, but because he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Park Jihoon likes him back, him, Park Woojin, no the guy who sits with him every now and then nor the guy that leaves flirty comments under his instagram posts. He can't believe it. Couldn't believe they confessed so clumsily and awkwardly.

 

 

 

He still couldn't believe it even when Jihoon confessed again.. "I've thought you were handsome ever since I moved here, don't blame me, you were wearing a black top tank, I took that as a personal attack."

 

 

 

"Jihoon, I was so sweaty and dirty that time, what the fuck."

 

 

 

"Shut up, let me continue. I asked Jisung what was your name because bet you were hot, but then after some time I realised you were actually nice? You greeted me and all? And you're so nice to the rest of the people here, that's really cute. Also— Jesus can we stop crying over everything."

 

 

 

"I'm not crying I just teared up a bit."

 

 

 

"It's the same thing."

 

 

 

"It's not. And before you continue. I have to say same, I've liked you since that day too."

 

 

 

"God, this is so humiliating. If I knew you liked me maybe I would have knocked on your door to get closer to you before."

 

 

 

"... You did what now?"

 

 

 

"Oh, yeah. Talking about when I knocked on your door. Haha. It's a funny story. Jisung knew I was crushing on you or whatever and that night he told me I should make a move because he was tired of me talking about you all the time or something like that. So, yeah. That's why I came to you."

 

 

 

"What? So he knew all along? Is that why he told me to understand you?"

 

 

 

"He told you what?"

 

 

 

"I went to him because you wouldn't recognize my existence and he told me to understand you're stupid and you do stupid shit- something like that, and that he would talk to you. Didn't he tell you?"

 

 

 

"No, he didn't. But he's right, I shouldn't have ignored you, I'm sorry for that. I just thought that if you liked someone else then it would hurt less to be apart from you. I didn't thought, actually, I just did it. And it was so stupid."

 

 

 

The younger took his hand and played with his fingers before entrelazing them with his own. "It's okay now. I understand."

 

 

 

His face felt warmer and he considered turning off the heater. His head was a mess and it would start aching once he remembered the exam they had at 8 am. But he was indeed glad that this was the made-up scenario that became reality and not the one in which Jihoon moved to America without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- im Sorry  
> \- i said "next week" but it's been a month im so sorry  
> \- thank you for reading and for the nice comments :^( i love 2park i hope this is good enough jsjdshjdlj hh  
> \- bet this has tons of typos because im dumb and i can't see them until i post  
> \- please tell me if you see any :^/  
> \- warning self promo send me smth criticism hate love @ [my writing tw acc](https://www.twitter.com/ewphorias) or [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/ewph) :D  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, it rained a few days ago and i Had To 
> 
> \- PLEASE tell me if i worded something weirdly or if i was too repetitive with some words  
> \- i hate to 2park  
> \- i think this will have 2 chapters but not sure yet :/  
> \- the title is from [afinidad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Msna7UMVEeY) and chapter title is [verte reir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPHG4zyryII) by axel (just their names not their lyrics)!!  
> \- warning self promo send me smth criticism hate love @ [my writing tw acc](https://www.twitter.com/ewphorias) or [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/ewph) :D  
> \- help thats the summary for the first chap idk how to do this im a mess  
> \- thanks for reading!


End file.
